


haunted

by queenliest (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenliest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke invites you to watch a scary movie with him. </p><p>
  <b>[Luke Hemmings/Reader]</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	haunted

* * *

You were currently sitting in your bed, your back resting against the headboard; you were reading a book—your all time favourite novel that was entitled _The Catcher in the Rye._ You were so engrossed in the story that you didn’t notice when your boyfriend’s head suddenly popped into the door of your room. 

“Hey,” The familiar voice of your boyfriend—Luke—greeted you. 

You looked up from the book you were reading and saw the face of your boyfriend. Luke was grinning cheekily at you; by the looks of him, you knew he was up to something. 

“What do you want?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at him. 

His grin widened. “Do you want to watch a scary movie?” 

Your answer was instantaneous. “No.” 

Watching scary movies with Luke had always been a bad idea. It usually didn’t end well for you—sometimes for the both of you. It usually ended with you screaming and sleeping underneath the covers, or you burying your body underneath the sheets because you couldn’t handle the vivid gory images flashing through your mind at night. It also sometimes ended with you curling up beside Luke because you needed his comforting presence beside you. You supposed that was the reason he loved watching scary movies with you; it was because he could get a good thing out of it—like being able to hug you and comfort you all night. 

Luke’s grin had instantly melted into a cute pout. “Why not?” 

You closed your book, placing it gently on top of the bedside table. 

“It’s night,” you answered. “Worse of all, today is a Halloween night.” 

“Yeah and it’s a perfect time to spend the night watching scary movies,” he protested, still pouting. 

“Um, no,” you said. 

He stared at you intently, mustering his cutest puppy dog face. 

You sighed. “Luke, if you want to watch that badly, you can go ahead and leave me here. I’m fine with reading.” 

“But, **(Your Name)** ,” he whined. “It’s going to be fun.” 

“I don’t like your idea of fun, Luke Hemmings,” you said, glaring at him. 

“I promise I’ll hold you tight when you’re scared,” he said. He continued to stare at you with that cute expression of his that no matter how much you tried to resist, you couldn’t. 

And so you sighed, standing up from the bed. “Fine.” 

\- 

You were scared out of your wits. 

Sure, the movie wasn’t that much scary. You made sure of that when Luke asked you to pick out the movie the two of you were going to watch, and you had chosen _Scream,_ the least frightening out of all the choices of movies that you were to choose from and watch. But you didn’t expect it to be filled with surprising scenes that had you screaming and squealing every once in a while. 

Luke stayed true to his promise, though. His arms were wrapped protectively around your waist, pulling you closer to his side. You had a blanket wrapped around you and you occasionally hide from it whenever you get too frightened. 

Luke was silent, intent on watching. The only time he would make noise was to ask you if you were okay, to which you would reply in affirmative. 

And now, you were watching the scary part. 

You covered your eyes with your fingers and you were watching the movie by peeking through the spaces of your fingers. Your heart was beating wildly against your chest. You were nervous and frightened and— 

“Hey!” The door opened and a voice exclaimed. 

You let out a loud girlish shriek, jumping out of your seat. You tried to calm yourself for a few seconds before finally mustering the courage to turn your head and look at the person standing on your door. 

You recognized the man to be Ashton. His hair was wilder than ever, tufts of his fluffy brown hair covering his face. He was wearing something comfortable but still fashionable—a brown sweatshirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. His expression was one of surprised, and you suddenly felt ashamed for screaming and shrieking. 

You didn’t notice that Luke stood up from his seat, pausing the movie and wrapping his arms around you. He was trying to comfort you; he made you sat down on the couch once more and you obeyed, wrapping yourself once more with the blankets you had brought from your room a while ago. Luke sat beside you, wrapping one of his arms around you and laying your head on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. You knew you must have scared the both of them with your shrieking and you ought to apologize for your actions. 

“No, no, it’s okay,” Luke muttered. He grabbed one of your hands and placed soft, delicate kisses all over it—starting from your fingers to your palm. 

You were oblivious when Ashton sat on another one of the couches, oblivious when he had grabbed the remote—from where you had no idea—and pressed _play._

It was only when you heard the sounds blaring through the speakers of the television did you notice. 

“Ash, you scared me,” you said, frowning. 

“I did, didn’t I?” he said, chuckling softly. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes for a while. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

“Why are you even here?” you muttered under your breath. 

“Um,” Luke began, his voice soft. “I was the one who invited him here. I guess I just forgot to tell you.” 

You glared at him. “I hate you, Luke.” 

He laughed softly. “I’m sorry.” 

You shook your head and buried your face against his side, letting his familiar scent lull you to sleep. 

“Go to sleep, princess,” you heard Luke say. The movie was still going on around you. You could hear occasional female screams, as well as other horrific sounds that you didn’t want to delve in any longer. But Luke began tracing circles—as well as other shapes—on your back and you slowly found yourself relaxing under his touch. You closed your eyes and inhaled his scent, basking and enjoying yourself in the familiarity of it. 

And slowly, very slowly, you had fallen asleep, with the movie still going on around you. 

\- 


End file.
